There Was A Promise
by InfamousImagination
Summary: After the Galaxy has been saved from near extinction, for the third time, Shepard is now recovering in the hospital, but Liara has a secret and has no idea how to tell Shepard. After all they never keep secrets. Follow there story between the ups and downs and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Bioware owns all. _

_Rated: T for suggestive themes_

_So this is my second story, takes place after the events of ME3, it will be mostly AU, and wont be closely tied to the story, just part and pieces that would need to be there for the story. _

_Liara and Femshep make my day. _

_With that said, hope you enjoy it and any thoughts are welcome :)_

* * *

_Little blue babies. _  
_She had promised me that. _  
_Goddess did she mean it?_

Liara was anything but calm, how is she going to tell Shepard that she is with child while the Reapers have just been defeated, goddess she's still in the hospital recovering.

"Dr. are you sure?" Liara pleaded

"I have seen people die and people live, dear I know life when I see it." The doctor laughed but her expression changed.

"Liara what is wrong?"

Her eyes were tracing Liara as she paced back and forth

"This was not planned Karin, it was the hours before the final fight, we.. I must have let the meld go too deep." Liara explained her hand reaching forehead, sitting down in defeat.

"Do you love her?" Karin asked.

"Of course I do!" The asari replied looking down on the floor.

"And she loves you. Correct?"

"Goddess beyond that and more."

"And the child you are carrying was conceived because somewhere in the midst of your minds you both agreed and thought the same, yes?"

"Well- I.. Yes.."

"Then there is nothing to be scared of." She placed her hand on Liara's knee.

"But she is still recovering and this is life changing." She said looking up to face the doctor

"The comm- admiral has just come back from her second near death experience. She needs something to take her mind off things. Something happy. Like new life" Karin let a smile ease the tension.

"How do I tell her?"

"You will find the moment Liara. You will find it."

*Huerta Memorial Hospital*

"Miranda my brain is fine. I think you've done enough tests" Shepard said getting up to reach a glass of water.

"You can't blame me for being thorough. It is my job with you just so you know, for future reference." She replied mocking.

"Alright operative Lawson I get it."

The admiral laughed then winced at a pain in her leg, Miranda quickly jolted up and did some scans.

"Hmm. A short walk should help, are you okay with that Jane?"

"Anything to get out of this room? Hell yes a walk would be great!" Shepard said as she limped.

"Here let me help you" Miranda came over and looped there arms together as they walked down the hall, turning a few times before coming out to viewing panels in the entrance of the hospital.

"Miranda." Shepard said.

"Jane." Miranda said equally

"No, you know what I mean."

"I'm fine, really."

This time Shepard unlocked there arms and faced her.

"Damnit, alright...Alright. " she paused

"I didn't lose you, other then Oriana, you are like family to me Shepard, a sister, annoying, dense and sometimes rude, but none the less you and her are all I have.. Some of the crew but not at your level." She let out a breath she was holding in.

"Since you always bail me out, does that make me the younger sister?" Shepard mocked.

"You are such an ass." Miranda smiled then chuckled.

"Not as much as your a-"

"Do not finish that sentence."

Shepard held up her arms in defeat as they headed back to her room. The citadel was far from okay, But was in much better condition then they had predicted. Some of the wards needed to be rebuilt, some the docking areas needed to be completely removed and then rebuilt. While all the species for now were together. They were all working together to build the best citadel defenses. It would not be easy but it was looking up.

When they finally reached the last turn, both Shepard and Miranda saw Liara walking towards the admirals room. Her usual blue seemed a bit less blue almost a grey hue.

"Liara. Honey, you alright?" Shepard reached out for liara's hand.

The asari had not noticed her love and Miranda walking up. She was hoping to catch a few moments before seeing Shepard but that was not the case now.

She held Jane's hand "Of course, just a little light headed."

"Jane has done everything she has needed for today so you both can have some privacy in her room, Ill be back tomorrow morning to check on you though." Shepard and Liara nodded as the newly appointed commander Lawson of the of the alliance navy walked away, but she didn't know that yet, Shepard was going to surprise her.

"When was the last time we laid in each others arms and just watched a vid?" Shepard said limping over to her bed, Liara sitting on her lap ever so gently.

"I believe when Tali was too drunk and started to do the sounds of the Normandy." Liara laughed placing a kiss on Janes forehead. She still had no idea how she was going to tell Shepard.

"Well then, whatever we watch is up to you." Once again limping Shepard put on a lose navy shirt and attempted to put on her boxers but tripped, Liara ran over and grabbed her, before she fell, as she pulled her up there faces, nearly inches away, Shepard leaned in for a kiss but the asari pulled back.

"Liara?" The admiral now baffled Liara doesn't pull away.

It was a moment of panic, she knew if they kissed, the type of kiss they would have, would lead to a meld, and she then could not hide the life she was carrying. She was mixed with emotions, she felt horrible about keeping this from Shepard, she never kept any secrets from her, and Shepard had never even thought of keeping secrets, they were always honest.

_I just want time._

She then knelled down and helped Jane with her boxers and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Jane" she said.

_Why did she pull away? Liara never pulls away._

_Did she do it intentionally? Or was it innocently because she wanted to help me?_

She shook those thoughts away, if Liara had something to tell her she would, keeping secrets would not work between the hero who found the biggest secret of the galaxy, reapers, and the asari or as others know her the Shadow Broker, knew everything and anything. When she had finally come back to reality, she saw Liara, already dressed in a loose shirt of Jane's and panties, was sitting on the bed crossed legged, her head to the side observing Jane, a glint in her eyes was just pure happiness, as a smile filled her face.

_How did she change so fast?_

"You know Jane, as much as I love to.. examine you, I would much prefer it if you were right here." As she lays down and turns to her side, and moves her hand up and down the side of the bed, where Shepard usually lays.

As Shepard limped her way to the bed and laid down in her usual spot, as her love snuggled to her side, the only thing, the only thought that passed her mind was clearer than anything she had thought of before

_God, I love her._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Bioware owns all. _

_Rated: T for suggestive themes and Language_

_Sooo, here is chapter 2, thank you to everyone who left there reviews and followed/favorited this story, means so a lot, so I truly appreciate it._

_I had fun writing this chapter, then again, how could you not have fun writing about Liara and Shep? _

_I should be updating this as frequently as I can, hopefully once a week. Depends._

_As always hope you enjoy and any thoughts are welcome ! _

* * *

Liara woke up, as she felt Jane on her side, she felt so safe in these arms. They have saved her countless times, held her in devastating times and calmed her down in tense times.

_She's perfect._

Her eyes grow wide as she is taken out of her thoughts when the urge to go chuck up whatever is left in her stomach. She springs out of the bed and heads to the private bathroom in Shepard's room.

"Liara, you sure your okay?"

Shepard had been woken up by the sudden loss of Liara around her. After a few moments the asari stood back up fixing her shirt.

"Yes, it must have been something I ate last night."

_No Shepard that's not it I'm pregnant and have no idea how to tell you._

"You want me to get you something? Let me help you." She said limping over placing a hand on her cheek, Liara leaned into the warmth.

"I am fine Jane, really, nothing some freshening up couldn't fix." She placed her hand on Shepard's to reassure her. Shepard only nodded, as they got ready for the day ahead of them.

"Blue shirt or white shirt?" Shepard asked.

_No shirt. _  
_Goddess Liara now is not the time._

"White shirt." She smiled.

She stared as she saw Shepard get ready, she slipped her navy her cargo's on, tucked them inside her boots, and tied them, then slipped on her white shirt, her dog tags floating above the shirt, she had recently gotten liara's dog tags paired with hers, so others would know she is taken, or so Liara had been explained by Shepard.

"Liara if you stare any harder, my clothes will burn off." Shepard laughed walking up to the asari.

"I don't posses the power to incinerate your- oh it's a human slang term isn't it? Goddess."

"That will never get old." She grabbed Liara by the face and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mmm." She let out a low moan as Shepard's hands trailed her back.

_No. No. No. We can't._

She carefully grabbed Shepard's hands as pulled them away but interlocked with them.

"Again?" Shepard said.

"No. Not again. I have to meet Aethyta soon, and I believe Miranda is coming to check on you soon."

_Forgive me Shepard._

Shepard stared at her intently, pondering. She knew Liara wasn't telling her the whole truth but what could she be hiding?

"I'm going to believe you T'soni but third strike your out."

"Third strike?" Liara cocked her head to the side.

"Base- Nevermind." As she shaked her head.

Liara tipped on her toes and placed a quick peck on Jane's nose.

"I will see you later, be safe?"

"Mmm, I don't know.."

"Shepard."

"Yes yes, I will, I love you."

"And I love you."

Liara walked away, a pain in her heart, Shepard was getting suspicious, she knew she couldn't hide it from her much longer, nor could she stay away from Shepard's touch.

She poked out her omni tool and called her father, she needed to speak to someone, and a few short moments later Aethyta materialized.

"Hey kid. What's going on?"

"I need to speak with you, are you available?"

"Yeah kid, always, come by the apartment."

Liara nodded and shut off the call she reached the rapid transit and called a cab. The ride was smooth, her father, which was someone she had grown quite close too was not your ordinary Matriarch, she had a raspy voice, wasn't as graceful as other asari and had quite the temper But Liara had liked it, it's what made her "different" as Shepard put it.

She had finally reached the apartment. Aethyta met her at the door, and embraced her in a quick hug. And she had stared laugh.

"What is so funny?" Liara asked genuinely confused.

"You came to tell me I'm going to be a grandpa?" She smiled.

Liara eyes grew wide as an owls.

"How did, I didn't.. How?"

"Kid, I'm a Matriarch, had kids of my own and saw you get pushed out. You can't hide that from me, so Shepard knocked you up, she happy?"

Liara stood statue still.

"Shepard... Doesn't know dad.."

Aethyta's stance changed, and her eyes showed concern.

"Hell, your not going to hide the kid like your mother did with you?"

"Goddess no I could never do that to Shepard."

"But?.." The matriarch added.

"But I do not know how to tell her, I don't know what to do."

Aethyta quietly laughed to herself. She waved Liara to follow her to the kitchen and told her to sit down as she grabbed some drinks and some asari crackers.

"Eat and drink that, you must have already upchucked your life away."

Liara again taken back. "How-"

"I was with your mother kid. Your my kid."

"I supposed your right."

"So talk to me. Why can't you tell Shepard?"

Liara munched on the crackers feeling instant relief.

"This child wasn't planned father. I believe the meld was so deep I forgot to stop it, and Shepard is still recovering, she is still in the hospital, is a child really the best thing to tell her now?"

Aethyta stood quiet for a moment.

"Kid. Let me ask you one thing."

Liara nodded.

"You're not going to get rid of it are you?"

Liara's eyes grew wide and instinctively covered her stomach with her hands.

"Goddess never! How could you ask that!"

Aethyta smiled.

"Kid. That's all you need to know. Your keeping that little blue baby, no matter what, so you're going to need to tell shep, you're over thinking it, I see the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. That baby is already loved, whatever your afraid of is nonsense."

Liara looked down.

"You're right."

"Damn right I am." The matriarch laughed

*Back at the hospital*

"Garrus, how many hours do you put into calibrating the guns?" Shepard chuckled.

"I'll have you know I beat legion at calibrating the guns, if not for me, the collectors would had caught us." He mocked.

"Was that before or after Tali helped you 'calibrate'?"

"Er.. Well.." He stammered

"His.. uh.. mandible got stuck to my helmet Shepard." Tali chimed in.

"Yeah right what she said." Garrus added.

"I don't get why you two hide it. I'm happy for you both. Really. For the millionth time."

When Miranda had come in for daily check up, she had surprised Shepard with Tali and Garrus visiting, they were actually quite cute together, she could tell they were blushing at what she had told them.

They had left her room and went to the park inside the citadel and were all sitting at table enjoying each others company and catching up. Garrus had told her she needed artificial fresh air before she became a recluse to which Tali had gotten offended by since she was always breathing artificial air and nothing was better then seeing that turian trying to get out of that one. They had talked for hours before they eventually had to leave. They promised to come back once things were better on Rannoch and Tali had time again and the same went for Garrus when palaven was more stable. They said there goodbyes and all that was left was Shepard and Miranda.

"Hey Miri can I ask you something?" Shepard asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Miri? You rarely call me that, what's so serious?" She asked leaning forward now.

"I know Liara is hiding something from me, she hasn't lied, but she hasn't told the truth either..." Shepard trailed off.

Miranda sighed.

"You shouldn't worry Jane, Liara wouldn't hide anything from you if it wasn't for a good reason. I'm sure shell tell you when she's ready."

Shepard smiled, Miranda was right and talking about being ready. Shepard pulled out an envelope from one of her many pockets.

"This is for you, open it."

She studied Shepard and the took the little envelope. She opened it and began to read it. Her eyes grew wide, and she looked up at Shepard her mouth slightly open.

"Surprised, Commander Lawson?"

Miranda's face took up a huge smile as she got up and hugged her greatest friend.

"Surprised, no. Shocked? Yes Admiral Shepard." She mocked. "It's a new start. A fresh start. A new chapter." she added

"I'm glad you're happy, you'll be under my command, and if you don't mind my primary physician."

"I would not have it any other way."

They're conversation was interrupted when Shepard's omni tool beeped she opened it and Liara was in front of her.

"Everything okay? How's Aethyta?" Shepard asked

"She's- I'm doing good kid thank for asking!" She yelled over her daughter before letting her finish. Liara sighed.

Shepard laughed "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am, Aethyta gave me some asari food that helped. But Shepard, are you allowed to leave the hospital?"

Jane turned to Miranda who nodded her head yes, but added that she would still need check ups, but she would see to them herself.

"Yeah, Miranda gave me the okay. What's going on?"

"Nothing my love, I just want to be with you where it's comfortable and spend time with you, I'll be on my way shortly, love you." As she cut off the call.

"Well okay I love you too then." Shepard said sarcastically.

*Shepard's Apartment*

They had been at the apartment for some time now, Liara had made a delicious dinner it was always nice to see her cook. The apartment was beautiful, being an admiral had its perks, the balcony faced the sky, were you able to see the stars clearly.

They had now been snuggled on the couch together. Liara laying between Shepard's legs.

"Miranda made me think of something today." Shepard said as the TV in the background played some blasto movie.

"What about my love?" Liara said snuggling closer to Shepard.

"I finally surprised her about her being a commander and she started saying how it was a new start and fresh chapter in her life."

Liara tensed but when Shepard pulled her arms around her, it melted her all over again.

"And I want that for us, I'm almost done with my recovery, I'm never leaving you again, I promise you that, I finally want a new start, with you next to me li." Shepard finished placing a kiss on liara's crest, which sent a slight tingle down her spine.

_Goddess this is it. Isn't it?_

Liara sat up and pulled up Jane by her hand, she had tried to ask why but the love of her life just hushed her until they were at the balcony.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Liara stated her eyes tracing each and every star.

Shepard was at a loss and had no idea why Liara brought her here. But she looked up and was just as captivated by the sight when she felt Liara rush into her, grabbing her tight for a hug.

"Hey what's the matter? You've been acting funny for a while now."

The admiral said rubbing liara's back, she felt asari calm down instantly.

"I have something to tell you Jane.. Will you meld with me? I'd rather tell you this way." She mumbled under hear breath.

"Always my love-"

She was cut off by a deep kiss when the blue around her engulfed her. She felt mixed emotions. As the connection grew stronger. A new image appeared in her head. And it shocked her to the core.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Bioware owns all.

Rated: T Very suggestive themes

So I'm just going to give you a warning now, this chapter is utterly and pure fluff, I could not help myself. So if you're not a fan of that, then you might want to skip this.

If I could have drawn this chapter I would.

Also, thank you for keeping up with this story so early on, I truly appreciate it and I always like to see what you all think.

Enough babbling, I hope you guys enjoy, because this chapter was so much fun for me to write.

* * *

Shepard stood eerily still, she had seen everything, from the beginning, Liara talking to Chakwas, then her talk with Aethyta, Jane felt her worry, her doubts and her guilt but most of all she felt the love and she had made sure she sent that back to Liara, but what took her back was the slight little thump, which she could have only assumed was heartbeat.

Liara wasn't sure how Shepard would react she had shown her everything she was not going to hold back, if time said it was now then it was now. They had never hide anything from each other and now was not the time to start.

The blue around them slowly melted away, Shepard had started to come to reality when her eyes locked on to Liara's big blue eyes and if she could have ever loved and fallen for the asari even more it was right now because the pure look on her face was such an innocent mix of I love you, are you okay and worry.

"Jane if you-"

Shepard took her head and placed a kiss, she pulled her close as there bodies pressed together, not breaking the kiss she grabbed Liara by the back of her thighs, pulling her up so she was holding her. She eventually they broke the kiss, leaving her love a little taken back.

"Your pregnant?"

"Well I ye-"

Shepard kissed her again cutting her off.

"I'm going to be a dad?" The admiral stated now beaming

"If you let-"

No matter how Jane tried, every time she saw Liara smirk to answer her question she just had to give her a kiss.

"Shepard if you don't let me finish!"

Liara finally gasped for air, managing to let the sentence leave her mouth, if it was possible to killed with love, Shepard was almost there.

"Finish what? You want to talk about are little blue baby?" She raised an eyebrow.

Liara felt the heat on her cheeks rise, she was expecting a different reaction although this one was more then welcomed and before she had noticed Shepard was carrying her to the bed and plopped her on the bed. The red haired woman shifted her head to the side and was contemplating before she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner.."

_Oh here it comes. Deep breath. Just explain._

"Shepard I-I know I should not have kept it from you. I did not want to.. I don't even know what I was thinking..I told myself I wanted time .. I'm sorry." The last bit was barely a breath as she felt tears come forward.

She instantly felt Shepard grab her hands and squeeze then, then gently placed a kiss as she waited for her to continue.

"After we got the Shadow Broker do you remember what you promised me?"

Shepard smirked and looked straight at her wiping away some tears.

"**Little. Blue. Babies**."

The tears she wiped were no use as the words Jane said were genuine and sincere filled with love and caused her to tear up again.

"When I couldn't find you Jane that promised echoed through me. The life I would not have. The life I could not have with you. The children I pictured that I would not get. Everything I wanted was **gone**."

Shepard was waiting patiently as she knew more was coming, they had not really talked about this before.

"And then I **found** you. Bloodied. Battered, but you were there and that promise ringed again. Shepard I look at you now and I realized that the life I thought I would never have is right here in front of me, I said I needed time, but I was afraid, I was always preparing myself for you to be gone but you're here my love, **you're here**."

The tears flowing even more she had never let this part known to anyone and finally admitting it to Jane lifted a weight off her shoulders. She felt a hand tip her chin to face her. When she looked up Shepard's face held nothing but love and understanding.

"Liara, I could never be angry at you, so please don't feel bad for keeping me from this, you're meld explained it enough so please love let that go."

Shepard said rubbing Liara's cheek with her thumb. She breathed in and continued

"When I had to leave you at the beam, it was the hardest thing to do, every fiber in my being told me to stay, someone else could sacrifice all that they loved , but it fell on me, so as I went on, I kept repeating, Liara is waiting for me, **Liara is waiting for me**."

This time Shepard was the one who was holding back her tears, relieving those last few moments took everything in her.

"I love you with every part of my soul Liara T'soni, I promised you a future and a future is what you'll get because you deserve that, I will spend my entire life next to you, I will not leave your side-." She paused as she trailed from Liara's face to her stomach "Or hers." She smiled.

Liara was trying to process this moment. The words she had just been told, however she got Shepard was beyond her but she was very sure of one thing..

"I am never letting her go."

"Well I sure hope not. I'm head over heels for you." Shepard joked.

Liara's eyes grew wide. She had just said that out loud, but she didn't care anymore she scooted back on the bed took Jane by her shirt and hurled her into herself leaving the woman no time to react as she landed into her with a big "oof", she then took the admirals face and stared into the big green eyes she loved so much.

"Goddess I love you."

"And I love y-."

She didn't let her finish as she placed a passion filled kiss, she trailed her hands down the sides of her lover, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and lifting it over her head, Shepard let out a low groan that drove the asari insane.

Shepard was following Liara, there mouths never losing each other lips as she quickly took off her pants, then she pulled back and took the asari's clothes off, no matter how many times she saw liara with nothing she always found simply breath taking. There bare bodies now together as Liara rolled over on top of Shepard, they paused for a bit, but Shepard's hand trailed off down..

Liara let out a loud gasp.

"Embrace Eternity."

*The next morning*

Shepard was the first one to wake up, the sun already shining, but all she paid attention to was the asari next to her, sleeping peacefully to her side, she traced lines and circles on her back, her hand reaching her loves face as she traced a thumb down her face when Liara stirred awake, smile placing her face when she saw Shepard.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Shepard said placing her forehead on liara's.

"If it is the same feeling I had when you captured my heart after Therum then I may have an idea." She whispered.

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"In the meld I saw that you didn't know you were pregnant. How is that possible. I thought asari planned it?" Shepard asked pulling away to study liara's face and smiled when Liara blushed deeply.

God your so cute sometimes.

"True as that may be, sometimes if a meld it too deep.. Or an over exertion of emotions it is completely forgotten and.." She didn't know how to finish but Shepard started laugh.

"So I basically knocked you up in a sense?"

"Aethyta said the same thing, but neither you nor her knocked me with anything." Liara said genuinely lost as Shepard lost it, her stomach starting to burn with all her laughing when she finally calmed down enough she started to explain

"My dear love, it is a human term for someone getting accidentally pregnant."

Liara pondered at the explanation and when she finally put the pieces together she realized what she had said and her eyes grew so wide that Shepard had began to laugh again.

"Goddess Jane these human slang terms will surely get myself into a mess." She said burrowing her head into her palms.

"Nothing I can't save you from." As Jane pulled away her hands and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Lets go out for breakfast?" Shepard added.

"I would love nothing more." Liara agreed.

*Later that night*

They were walking hand in hand as they inched the apartment once again. Miranda had gotten slightly mad at Shepard that she had missed her daily checkup but was assured it was for good reason and told her to stop by for a bit. Which she refused but was very adamant about seeing Shepard the following day.

"We're going to have to tell the crew soon." Shepard said placing some of the bags of clothes they had gotten for their baby, she could not resist.

"Should we throw a get together? Invite everyone?" Liara asked.

Shepard swooped around and pulled her close.

"Hm, I would love that. I miss them."

"I do too, well, Javik is to be debated."

They both chuckled.

"Are you ready?" Liara asked.

Shepard was thrown off a bit so her head shifted to the side.

"Ready for? The baby?"

"You never told me if you were genuinely okay." Liara mumbled.

"I thought last night would have proved that to you. If you weren't already pregnant I'm pretty sure that would have resulted in the same circumstance." She laughed.

"You just say these things." She shoved into Shepard.

"I would have never promised you this if I was not sure, and if your anything like human women, I'm ready for you, your cravings, your mood swings, the day you go into labor and of course are daughter." She emphasized the last bit.

Every time Jane mentioned there life, there future or the baby it made Liara's heart jump and she questioned why she ever doubted telling her love and it was one thing she would never do again.

"I just, I never thought I would get this, as much as I wanted it."

"A family? Liara you could have had a family, you are an amazing wom- asari."

This caused Liara to tense and then look directly at her love.

"Yes, you are right, I could have easily had family as you say, but the only family I had ever pictured was with you in it, so please, never say that again." she said softly but seriously.

"You are so possessive must be the krogan in you."

"Jane Shepard."

"Okay, Im sorry, I wont say it again."

"Good."

Liara snuggled again under Jane's chin.

"Seriously, no head butt?"

"I do not head butt."

"You sure?"

"Would you prefer to find out since you insist?"

"Luckiest human in the world, you know if it makes you feel better, I only ever started to think about family after I fell for you."

"Fell?"

"Its a human thing, it means trying to stop yourself from gaining any feelings for a particular someone and failing miserably."

"I am happy you fell."

Shepard was going to correct her, but decided to let it go and sighed in content instead. Everything she wanted was right in her arms. Her future, her past, her present and if you would had told her this would be her life a few years ago she would have told you're crazy, but shes come to realize, in all that craziness, she found Liara.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Bioware owns all._

_Hey to you all who read this, cute little moments as always and some development I was afraid you all would get bored from so much Shepard and Liara interactions so soon enough you'll see others in this story but if not let me know because writing them as I said before is beyond fun. _

_I am writing three stories currently so I will try to keep them all updated._

_Thoughts are always welcome and with out delay, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Wrex?" Liara said going down the list.

"Of course."

"Grunt?"

"I owe him a meal."

Liara smirked, Jane and Grunt would never admit it or maybe then never realized it but Grunt was a child to Jane and Jane was fiercely protective of him, a Krogan.

"Tali and Garrus?"

"I just love how you pair them together Li."

"They are an item, as you humans say, is that incorrect of me to assume?"

Shepard smiled as she was eating her lunch, Liara no matter now she changed into a strong beautiful woman... Asari, she still had the little innocence that made Shepard fall for her even more.

"Yes, we humans, as you asari say, they are an item."

"Good. As well as James and Ashely."

This time Jane choked on her drink.

"James? Ashely? When did? How?"

"You were perhaps too intoxicated to remember but they were together at the last get together you had."

"You mean they hooked up?"

Liara turned her head to side.

"Shepard, neither James nor Ashely suspended themselves by any- oh ..Human slang."

Shepard was thinking that a lot of her crew were together.

_When did I become Cupid?_

She stopped wandering in her mind and went back to continue the conversation.

"Yes Li, human slang, so we have Jack, Kasumi, Samara, Jacob, Joker, EDI, And Zaeed left, right?"

"Yes, EDI & Joker are coming, along with Samara, Jack and Kasumi. Zaeed and Jacob will not attend, though they both send there apologies, Jacob did want me to share some information with you."

"If you may be so kind."

"Dr. Cole has had her baby, they named her Hope."

Shepard smiled Jacob was excited to be a father.

"That's great, they probably want to spend family time together, I understand."

Liara had a mischievous look on her face.

"Shepard have you thought about our baby?"

Jane's face flushed red, the thought never left her mind, they were having a baby and every time Liara mentioned it she got so happy.

"Of course I do Ms. T'soni, why do you ask?"

"We have to think about a name love."

Shepard's eyes lit up at the thought of naming there baby.

_Are baby. Mine and Liara's. I'm I ever going to get used to saying that? She'll call me daddy.. A dad.. Me.._

"Jane?"

Liara had been waiting for an answer but Shepard seemed to be off in space, she had called her twice already and still no answer.

"Liara will I be a good dad?"

The asari studied her lovers face, this was what she was thinking about? If she would be a good father to our daughter?

"Jane, you will be a wonderful father."

"But what-"

"No butts, you are kind, you are loving, you are generous, you are most certainly protective and you as most would say saved the galaxy not only for them but for her, for us."

Shepard slid off the stool from where she was eating and walked up to where Liara was standing she bent down and placed a kiss on her stomach she then pulled away but left her hand as she spoke.

"My little one, you hear what mommy says about me? I worry too much, but you have an amazing mommy who loves you, cares for you, will protect you, teach you so many things because she's so smart, I just thought I'd let you know and-

"Jane!"

That's when she felt it on her hand a quick small movement she had frozen and started to think if she just imagined it, she thought she heard Liara call her but her mind was processing it, it couldn't be. Not now.

Liara took Jane's hand and bent down with her, the red head had sat on the ground in her shock, she laced there fingers tougher and with her other hand she grabbed Shepard's face and pulled towards her.

"Are you okay?"

Shepard finally came back and was staring at Liara dumbfounded, the asari wiped a away a tear she didn't know had fallen, it was a happy tear but she was amazed.

"S-she.. Did she move? Did you feel? I.. How?"

Liara could only laugh to herself at the sight of Shepard being amazed and speechless, which was very rare.

"Yes she did move, yes I felt it. In asari, in the womb, the children are sensitive to outside activity even more so between father and mother she most likely felt who were my love, don't be alarmed."

"But your only-"

"Asari pregnancy although similar to human pregnancy differs, the baby develops rather quickly in the first few stages and then slows down after."

Shepard shook her head and pulled Liara close to her, squeezing her tightly.

"Why didn't I ever read a book on asari pregnancy?" She laughed

"Shepard I believe you said you got me knocked up, I don't think you had time to prepare." Liara replied nuzzled under Shepard's chin.

"Yes true but I wanted this with you, so knocked up isn't exactly right."

Liara said nothing but gripped Shepard tighter they had both at the same time felt there daughter move at the same time.

* * *

"Where's Liara?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Went to finish some shadow broker things."

Miranda shifted her head to the side and raised her eyebrow.

"You seem happy, what are you not telling me?"

"Miri.."

"Yes, Miranda is my name Shepard, thanks for reminding me." She smirked.

"Alright you ass, well ... Liara.. She's.. Pregnant."

Miranda stood perfectly still and started to laugh uncontrollably leaving a very confused Shepard to wait for her answer.

"You didn't know Shepard? I clearly missed a spot when I brought you back." She now said calming herself.

Shepard crossed her arms in defense furrowing her brows.

"And How did you know!"

This time Miranda was able to answer.

"Shepard how did you not put it together you bloody clown."

"Bloody this, bloody that, whatever."

"Bloody right you are, but Shepard you deserve this, I'm happy for you and I get to be Aunty Miri." She genuinely smiled her blues eyes sparking at the thought.

"When did the ice queen become so so-"

Shepard was met with a little warp to the back of her head.

"Alright. Nevermind." she mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head.

Miranda gave a very serious glare.

"You're still coming right? To the get together?"

"Most definitely."

Miranda was one who didn't like surprises so telling her no was better then later, because Shepard was sure she would get another warp to the head.

* * *

Shepard had been on her way back home when she was met with a message from Hackett asking to speak with her.

"Hackett its good to see you."

"It's good to see you Admiral, how are things?" He asked genuinely.

"My recovery is almost completed everything seems to be healed so about a week left and Liara.."

He shifted in his stance "Liara..?"

"We're expecting Hackett."

For the first time in her career Shepard saw Hackett smile from ear to ear but then he quickly regained his normal stature.

"Congratulations Shepard, this is the very reason I wanted to speak with you."

Shepard's heart dropped a bit without being able to find her voice she nodded at the admiral to continue.

"The galaxy is as close to stable as it gets, there is no war as of now, but Shepard if you would consider it, there is a position at Grissom Academy, you'd be working with kids, you have as much time as you you'd like to think about it."

"Thank you Hackett ill think about it and talk to Liara ill let you know as soon as I can."

He nodded "Hackett out."

* * *

Shepard walked in to a dark apartment which was rare Liara didn't really like the dark but she did get a rise of scaring Shepard in the dark.

"Liara?" Shepard said carefully.

She reached for the light switch as the lights flickered on, her eyes took a few seconds to adjust when she caught sight of the asari she was calling for. She layed on the couch wearing Shepard's hoodie and underwear, which made Shepard feel very tingly but the sight was perfect. Liara slept peacefully her hands resting on her stomach, Shepard walked over quietly and noticed there was a data pad on the floor she picked it up and read it.

_What to expect when expecting: Asari Edition._

She shook her head and sent it too her data pad she definitely needed to read that. She then glanced over at Liara while picking her up in her arms and walking her over to there bed, she gently placed her down and pulled the covers up to her shoulders and placed a kiss on the asari's forehead. She began to walk away when she heard Liara stir.

"You're home."

Shepard walked back to her quietly

"I'm home."

"Don't leave." She said sleepily.

"I have to change, but-"

She didn't get to finish as blue engulfed her and she then looked down to realize she was only in her tank top and her briefs. Liara was surely dominant when tired.

Definitely part krogan.

"Now come, please." She said a little more awake but still tired.

Shepard listened and crawled in behind her, Liara turned to her side and scooted her back against lover as she felt her favorite arms wrap around her as the snuggled as close as possible next to each other.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" The asari whispered

"No love. This is real."

"My reality is better then my dreams." She said before drifting off.

Yes Liara for once in are entire lives our reality is better then are dreams. Shepard stood awake for a few minutes listening to absolutely nothing expect for liara's slight breathing, it was peaceful for once, no worries, no war just her and her life, it did seem like a dream, but the fact still remained, life right where it was, was far beyond what ever dream she could ever have, because really who knows what there happy ending is?


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay wow its been quite awhile, I wont even lie about that. To let you all know, my laptop had finally given out on me and then for a while I didn't have one. I recently got my new one and then college happened. _

_Here are some things you should know: I wont post for a bit after this, no don't worry im not stopping the story, I usually write a chapter and upload it, but I'm going to write a few chapters then post them one by one, in time, that way the story isn't so choppy, at least for me it feels that way. _

_I just wanted to post this because you guys deserve this! _

_Also, I want to thank everyone who followed, Favorited and all those good things, no matter how much time passes by this story will have an end! (Along with my other ones)_

_Also if you like Glee, I might just write a Fanfic of that. _

_Anyway, if anyone has ideas or things they would like to see, in this story, let me know! _

_As I have said before, Enjoy! _

* * *

There were many things Shepard had thought about in her life, it was always about her life because she was never sure if she would be living the next day. Even now with a family on the way it was almost unreal. Waking up to peace, something she had only ever dreamed about. Next to the person she absolutely loved, but she was worried call her paranoid but its engraved in her to worry. Liara was young, for asari for that matter and she was already expecting, but asari don't mature by age they age by mind so maybe Liara wasn't that young after all, then a-

'"Shepard?" A low whisper from the asari that was wrapped around her.

"Hmm?"

"I believe im having what your species call a "Craving."

And Shepard started to laugh, really truly laugh maybe it was just her nerves but, this was funny because not for a moment did she ever picture those words being said to her, let alone Liara, not that she minded but the fact that it's happening.

"I don't find this humorous Jane!"

Trying to gather herself she starts to speak "Okay.. honey-wait wait" and another fit of laughs happens "Okay...Okay" she wipes her tears "What are you craving?"

Liara eyes her, she wants to be mad but seeing Jane laugh, hearing her laugh was music to her ears and then her stomach rumbled.

"I think...Earth food?" she peered down to her stomach and then looked back up "Why are you giving me such a face...Jane?" And her darling again started to laugh.

"Oh for the love of goddess!" she whipped out of her bed, blankets darting everywhere while slipping one of Jane's shirts and strutting out of the room and walking to the kitchen and then she was befuddled because she had no idea how to make pancakes. Asari had a similar version to what humans would call a crepe but no this child of hers wanted pancakes, of course, it was Shepard's after all.

Jane could not help but laugh, and maybe in the process she might have gotten Liara a little mad but can you blame her? Have you ever heard of an asari craving food? Let alone earth food? Maybe it was human food...she wasn't really sure but the face her asari had when she looked down at her stomach in confusion was priceless and it was then she managed to see that was alone in the room and where those pans falling?

"Liara! What are you do-" She cocked her to the side taking in the scene before her, the island had an array of ingredients spewed all over the place. Pans were still clattering on the floor, Liara had what seemed to be a whisk in her right hand, an egg in another and flower on her nose to her crest. If a war had taken place here then for the first time Shepard had missed one.

"I wanted Pancakes..." she looks down "Your daughter seems to have already taken after you and your stubborn nature.."

Shepard runs a hand through her hair if this sight wasn't priceless, she quickly pulls out her omni tool and snaps a picture, Liara looks up wide eyed and she snaps another picture it was when the blue blurs started to form around the wisk is when Shepard ducked.

And she says shes not part Krogan, I veto that.

"Honey?" Shepard asks stilled ducked "I can make pancakes for you... if you still want them.." she looks over to the living room, right between the couch and coffee table lay a very crumped, very small, whisk, she cringes.

"Shepard for the love of athame please stand up."

"Yes, dear." she mumbles adjusting her shirt

"What was that?"

Jane's eyes go wide "Nothing! Uh, hmm, where is the flower? And oh the eggs! And the milk?" she shuffles around trying to get all the items.

Liara watched the red head shuffle around the kitchen island getting all the items that were needed. Her eyes grew wide, she didn't know that you had place the eggs with the flower. The asari cocked her head to the side, observing what was taking place before her, maybe also storing it in the back of her head for future reference. The little one inside her was definitely taking after Jane. Goddess they would need to be prepared.

"Li, do you want chocolate chips? Blueberries?" Shepard asked as she mixed the batter "I don't know about you, but humans like to put a few different things in there pancakes."

Liara scrunched up her nose "I've never had a pancake, so perhaps a little of everything?" she places both hands on her stomach "She really wants pancakes Shepard."

* * *

After two dozen pancakes later, Shepard had finally cured Liara of her craving but was utterly baffled by it. I mean that was a lot of work and it safe to say Liara does not like banana pancakes if it was any indication when she ran from the table to the bathroom but then came back to eat four blueberry pancakes. Shepard thought about Athetya and would probably call her soon so she knows what to expect with this pregnancy.

What was on her mind was the job offer Admiral Hackett had given her, it was a safe bet, no more fighting, no more surviving. Liara could be at peace for once, would not have to worry about where Shepard would end up or possibly die. It wasn't just them anymore and the admiral had no idea how many times she had thought about that.

That little life.

Her daughter.

Depended on them both now.

That should be enough to make her decision, but it is a complete change in her life, this all she has known but then again with so many changes this should be cake. Not to mention Grissom, that holds one biotic that is a total badass and borderline psychotic. How would that work out, working along Jack, spending school days with Jack. Shepard wasn't much of a teacher, maybe she could do bio-gym or training, and Sitting in a class room desk did not seem entirely fun.

So Shepard had three people to talk to, a biotic badass, the cheerleader as said biotic would call her and Liara.

Shepard rolled her shoulders and headed to her terminal in the living room and looked for Jack in her contacts, when she found her she pressed and waited to see if said woman would respond and no more than a few seconds did the image pop up.

"Look, if this a call about another shit storm end of the galaxy mission, Shep, I love ya and shit but I kinda want to be alive to see my hairs grow grey."

"I miss you too Jack." Shepard shook her head while letting out a low chuckle

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Her hologram showed Jack flaying her arm around

"Well, if you don't miss me, then I guess I shouldn't tell you about the job I got offered at Grissom, it was-"

Jack shot up from her seat and palmed the desk "Hold the varren! Job? Well fuck Shepard, if I get the chance to have you by my side and not these high sprung assholes, Id jump the fucking moon!"

"So you think it's a good idea then?

'Hell yeah, better then dying!"

"I have to tell Liara, but thanks Jack" Shepard looked down then back up "you're still coming to the party right?"

"As long as there booze so I don't throw the Cheerleader out in space, then count me in!"

Shepard should be used to the death threats but sometimes, just sometimes she wonders if jack would do the same to her but Jack doesn't need to know that because Shepard is fairly sure that if Jack even found out she would want to do it as a joke.

Jokes and Jack don't go well together, if joker himself wasn't an example.

"Alright, Ill let you know what I choose at the party."

"Adios 'migo!"

And with that the transmission was gone and Shepard was really thinking hard what it would mean to work with Jack, every fiber in her being told her many, many, explosions would take place.

* * *

Now, there was little to nothing that ever caught Shepard by surprise, three wars and death do that to you. So yes, when she sees Miranda Lawson, no longer in her white and black suit that always fit like a second skin, was a shocker. Now the heart stopping thing was Miranda Lawson dawned in alliance dress, still just as snug but so, different.

The cargo's that fit to her like glue, the heeled boots that were tucked in perfectly, the navy blue shirt that fits every curve and is tucked in along with a belt. Her rank on the side of her shirt, her raven hair still flowing, but the smirk still in place.

Yeah, Miranda Lawson was hot, but Shepard never thought that.

"Shepard?"

Shepard had never seen Miranda out of her damned white and black suit, she seriously thought that was the only article of clothing the woman owned, because really was there a need for that, Shepard didn't wear a cat suit to battle.

"..Earth to Jane?"

Well Maybe Shepard was different, never really liked to be all that showy nor did she ever had the time to. But Miranda Lawson, in alliance dress, she just figured she would wear the damn cat suit-

"Bloody hell Jane Shepard, get out of your head!"

"Miranda?"

"No, Jack."

"Funny I talked to her earlier t-"

"What were you thinking of?"

Shepard had two options, lie or lie, because one Miranda would be mad and two Miranda would be mad. She zoned off and ignored the one person you really should ignore and if she even dared say the truth, Miranda would probably call her teenaged boy, which Shepard was clearly not, just admiring her best friend. Right.

"Liara had a pancake craving this morning." Shepard blurted out before thinking

"I- Wait, what?"

"Nothing, Anyway, Admiral Hackett offered me a job, new position."

"As?" Miranda tensed Shepard didn't need another high risk mission not now with a family on the way "What would you be doing?"

"Grissom Academy and I don't know yet, teaching something probably."

Miranda snorted "Grissom? With Jack? Bloody- Shepard have you talked to her about it?"

Shepard narrowed her eyes at the blue eyed woman before her "well if you would have let me finish what I tried to tell you earlier, Lawson" she waited as Miranda quirked an eyebrow "I did talk to her and I am pretty she wants me there, if her excitement wasn't enough to show for."

"Well, have you talked to Liara?"

"No, after breakfast she had gone to her office to do some much needed work." Shepard fiddled with her cup "the baby kicked."

Miranda's eyes widened "Really?"

A soft smile splayed across Shepard's face "Yeah I was.. I was worrying whether or not I would be a good father and when I was talking, she-she just kicked."

"You idiot, of course you would be a great father" Miranda shook her head "I don't get why you would think otherwise."

"Thanks, Miri." Shepard blushed just a hint "So what do you think?"

"About?"

"The job at Grissom?"

"Shepard, it is the best thing that could ever happen to you, no more risks, you have Liara and a baby on the way, you all don't need stress anymore, you need peace, and hell you deserve it."

"You do too, you know that? Deserve peace you fought just as hard."

"Yes, but I didn't die nor was I under that rubble nor do I have a family to worry about, Shepard."

Miranda wanted a lot of things out of life, a lot things she did get and others were taken away from her. Some never bothered to get under the Ice Queen Mask, everyone but the person that she as sitting across from. The only person to really see the real her. In other life maybe Shepard would have been hers. Maybe in this life she can find someone like Shepard, someone that would put up just as much fight, but for now Jane was her best friend and she would fight for her best friend, her family, to see her happy.

"One day, Miri, One day and Thank you, really."

"Shepard, you never have to thank me. You're my family."

* * *

After talking with both Miranda and Jack, she was pretty sure she was going to take the job. There was no real reason for Shepard not to, yes it would be a change of life but it was one she had to do. Miranda was right she had a family to think of and she knew that in the time to get better, she didn't have the same drive to fight, she just wanted her happy now, her peace.

This life would bring her to whole new world of challenges, she would have to move near Grissom that was one thing. She and Liara would probably need to choose a house because she was sure Liara would want more kids.

No that's a lie, Shepard wanted more kids. Little blue children.

Then as if everything came to a halt and a ship had come to hit her in the face.

Shepard needs to propose to Liara. Wants to propose to Liara. Make Liara her wife.

The list of challenges just got bigger, she would need to find a ring, no, even before that she would need to a find a way to sneak around without Liara finding out, being the shadow brokers girlfriend, really didn't give any advantages.

Shepard would also need to ask Athetya for permission to marry her and only little girl. Her future mother in law is half Krogan.

I don't know if I should come with an engagement ring or armor.

Shepard looks out the window of their apartment as the sky loomed in, she had so many thing to do, she didn't even know where to go first. The only thing she did know was that she needed to tell Liara about the new job and then after that she would tell the Admiral.

Just as she was about to turn around she felt two arms wrap around her waist and head rest between her shoulders with a small hum and if she was right she felt a little kick in her lower back, which gave her the best feeling knowing her little girl was growing healthily.

"Hey you." Liara murmured

"Hey yourself, how was work?"

"Tiring, I missed you and so did your little one."

Shepard turned around to face Liara as she wrapper her asari in her arms "I miss you both too" she paused for a bit before saying "I have news."

Shepard felt Liara tense in her arms "Shepard, for what?"

"It's a new Job-"

"Shepard, it isn't, it's not another m-"

Shepard leaned her head down and stopped Liara with a soft chaste kiss "it's a teaching position at Grissom Academy."

"Must kisses be the way you stop me from speaking" Liara smiles "And? Have you decided?"

"Before I talked to you, I talked to Miranda and Jack, they both thought it would be great, but I wanted your opinion before I told Hackett anything."

"My love, anything that keeps you out of harm's way, is the best thing for me, but you know that whatever you decide I will support you."

Shepard smirked "So if I told you I wanted to go on another mission you would be perfectly okay with it?"

Liara frowned then narrowed her eyes "I would head butt you."

"I thought you said you didn't head butt."

"You're making the idea of it and the possibility quite easy."

"This is the Krogan part of you speaking isn't it?"

"Jane."

"Will our daughter have Krogan too?" Shepard thought for a moment

"I sometimes wonder if you have any ancestors that were Krogan." Liara muttered under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shepard furrowed her brows

"Nothing. Love. I love you."

"I will be taking the job, because this is what we need, what our family needs and I don't think I can stay away from you both anymore, I love you, I love you both too much to ever be away more then I have to."

Liara was what humans would called blessed as she snuggled closer into Shepard's arms. Not many could get through three wars, death and another near possible death. But she got to keep Shepard, she got to have Jane and as every day went by, she always felt lucky. She had lost her love once and never felt the same and she got that second chance, she would never lose it. And because of their love, they now have a little girl to show for it or soon enough they will.

Lots of little blue children, that's what Jane had told her and it was something Liara always thought about. A family, her own family. In her line of work you don't get a chance to have that and she has that right now and she would do anything to keep it. She has too many lose that chance or take it for granted

Because as she is being held right now, she can feel and hear her loves heart beat and it makes her own heart flutter faster because she remembers a time when she held Jane close, almost like she is now, but at the time there was no heat to hear or a beat to feel. And it physically felt like it killed her.

She doesn't want to feel that feeling anytime soon. So yes, if you ask Liara, she's happy, elated, because she finally has Shepard without worrying what tomorrow may bring her.


End file.
